In videography, human camera operators generally attempt to provide the best visual experience to their viewing audience. In video, the best visual experience can sometimes be attained by drawing a viewer's attention to what is considered important in a video scene. A camera operator can show the important part of the video scene, or focus-of-attention (FOA) region, to the viewer by manually operating the video camera. The manual operation of the camera permits the camera operator to execute desired video transformations such as cuts, zooms, pans and tilts.
For example, in a live television interview between an interviewer and an interviewee, when the interviewer is speaking, the FOA region may be a region surrounding the interviewer's face. Similarly, when the interviewee is speaking, the FOA region may be a region surrounding the interviewee's face. Typically however, focusing a viewer's attention to important parts of the video, like the interviewer's or interviewee's face, involves human intervention by the camera operator.